Tomo's Rescue
by Piano Dude
Summary: A short story based on one of the side quest of the Star Wars Episode 1 Game...(This will also help you with this part of the game if you can't beat it).


This story is based on one of the side-quest in the game Star Wars Episode  
1: The Phantom Menace by Lucas arts. It is kind of like a walkthrough:  
  
  
Tomo's Rescue  
  
As Qui Gon was walking through the city of Mos Espa, He noticed a poor old  
woman with a long neck and a pink dress (I don't know her name or species). She  
was moaning about something.  
  
Qui Gon walked up to her and asked, "What might be the trouble Ma'am?"   
  
"My son, Tomo" she said, "was taken by Captain Neg when he was younger. He is  
serving as his slave. The Captain is always saying that he will return Tomo,  
but never does. Can you rescue him??"  
  
"Where is," Qui Gon replied, "Captain Neg's house where I may find Tomo?"  
  
"Right up the stairs on the left. And, please be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
Qui Gon walked away from the woman and went up the stairs. An Electronic eye came  
out of the door and asked, "State your business."  
  
"I am here to see Captain Neg," Qui Gon said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To rescue the young boy Tomo."  
  
"I can not let you in here."  
  
"I have no patience for (I forget the model he said, but it was a much lower  
electronic eye model than Qui Gon is talking to and made the droid eye feel insulted)."  
  
Suddenly floor guns came up and started shooting at Qui Gon. He swiped out his trusty  
light saber and blocked the shots of the floor gun. He flipped up and sliced the gun and it  
exploded. He knew that more guns would come up and would certainly harm him. So he jumped  
off the high stone patio and hit the ground.  
  
"Ma'am," Qui Gon said, "I can not get through the door up those stairs but I promise you I  
will find your son."  
  
"Thank you," the lady said, "I will find someway to repay you."  
  
"No need." Qui Gon walked away. As he walked away, he heard the woman say something to him,  
but could not make it out.  
  
Qui Gon noticed a balcony leading inside Captain Neg's house. There was a rope that Qui Gon  
could just shimmy across and get into the room but it was too high.  
  
Then The Force (which I, the writer, do not believe in) told Qui Gon to go down the street  
with an orange sign. He went Orange Street and went up the stairs on the left. He reached  
a balcony, and walked across.  
  
Then he saw it. A rope led through an other building which led out to the rope that he would  
use to reach Captain Neg's. He shimmied across the rope, and walk through the window. On his  
right, he noticed two Twi'lek girls, one red, one blue, he talked to them and they told him  
that he was in Sebulba's house and better get out before he comes back.  
  
Qui Gon walked up the stairs and noticed a Blaster Rifle with 250 shots in it and picked it up.  
Suddenly, the floor guns came out of the floor and shot at Qui Gon. He spun around and sliced  
it with his light saber.  
  
Qui Gon walk out of the upstairs window (the 3rd story) and walked across the balcony. He could  
then see the rope and it was in his reach. He flipped up and barely grabbed hold of it. He  
shimmied across, and reach Captain Neg's Balcony.  
  
Qui Gon saw a droid and killed it. Then he saw a woman (she looked like a nun). He killed her  
also (how I hate the shriek of death). He noticed out of the corner of his eye a Rodian with a   
blaster. Qui Gon blocked the shots of the Rodian and the Rodian died from the shot being blocked and  
shot back at him.  
  
Qui Gon walked out the open back door. He noticed a staircase. But he also noticed a hideous  
beast in a cage. Qui Gon could see Tomo in a cage close by. He had to destroy the beast. He  
ignited his light saber and walked to the beast's cage.  
  
As he walked up to the cage, the cage door fell.  
  
Qui Gon trapped the beast inside a corner of his cage and swung at him with his light saber. The  
beast finally died. Qui Gon open the cage that Tomo was being kept in. Tomo talked to him and  
thanked him for rescuing him.  
  
"Do you know how to get out of here," Qui Gon asked.  
  
"There is a door on the right of Captain Neg's house, but you will need to destroy the generator."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Qui Gon walked with the boy to the door on the right of the house and destroyed the door's gen-  
erator.  
  
Tomo ran to his mother and his mother called Qui Gon over to her.  
  
"You have saved my son," the woman said, "and I need to repay you. What would you like?"  
  
"Nothing," Qui Gon said  
  
"Here take this," the woman said and handed Qui Gon a repulse booster. "And, thank you again."  
  
"Thank you. I must be on my way now." 


End file.
